


Sleep Tonight

by do_i_know_you



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Insomnia, M/M, Missing Scene, Probably ooc, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They deserve all the love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two, protective jj maybank, really just pure fluff, set in 1x03, so much, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_i_know_you/pseuds/do_i_know_you
Summary: JJ knew he shouldn’t sleep sitting up and that his back is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to move and risk waking up John B. His friends will just have to deal with his constant complaining for a day or two. He leaned down and softly kissed the sleeping boy’s cheek before leaning back on the tree and closing his eyes..............John B finally falls asleep - on JJ. Set in 1x03 after they steal the drone.
Relationships: JJ/John B. Routledge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and probably really bad. I'm sorry if it feels OOC! It's just pure fluff and nothing hurts (yet).

John B was starving. He hasn’t eaten well in weeks, being a little short on money and all. Since his dad went missing, it became tuff and for the past few weeks he barely had enough money for food. It didn’t help that he got fired from his job, either. So, now he was really hoping Kiera’s dad will let them have some food for free. 

He watched anxiously along with JJ and Pope as Kie talked to her dad, standing a few feet away. He grew hopeful when they hugged.

“Sit down,” Kiera said as she turned towards her friends, who all sighed in relief.

It was late, only a few people still at The Wreck – last costumers of the day, and even they left quite shortly after the Pouges arrived. The group of friends sat down around the biggest table, making themselves comfortable as a few waiters brought them fries and burgers. John B was vaguely aware of music playing in the backround, his main focus remaining on devouring his food as quickly as he could. He doesn’t remember ever being this full before, but he just kept on eating till’ he felt like being sick. And he almost regretted it. Almost.

The bloated feeling in his stomach didn’t stop him from joking around with his friends, though. The adrenaline from stealing the drone was still pumping through everybody’s veins as well as excitement. They were so close to uncovering the gold. Their laughs filled the room as they danced around, talking and messing around. It was as if they were drunk on anticipation for tomorrow. 

They remained laughing even after Mike, Kiera’s dad, threw them out, wanting to close the restaurant. But the Pouges weren’t quite ready to separate just yet, deciding to go to John B’s. Once in front of the Château, the teens sprawled themselves under the big tree, which was now unrooted thanks to hurricane Agatha. The hammock remained, though. Well, actually JJ and John B stole one days ago, hanging it up in place of the old one. Pope called dibs, getting the most comfortable seat (to everyone else’s dismay). Kiera managed to convince him to share and they all ignored how flustered Pope became after she cuddled up next to him. JJ sat down and leaned against the tree behind him, while John B lay down with his head on JJ’s lap. John B couldn’t resist intertwining their fingers. JJ smiled down at him, starting to draw soothing circles on the back of John B’s hand. He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, kissing John B's soflty. JJ’s other hand brushed through his hair and along his cheek, creating a calming pattern. 

Playful chatter filled the air again, none of the teens really considering the idea of sleep. Well, none of them, except John B, whose eyes were starting to droop. The fact that he hasn’t slept in weeks and the fact he finally wasn’t hungry, as well as JJ’s fingers softly combing through his hair, made it impossible for him to stay awake. 

JJ was listening to Kiera’s plans for the album she’s going to record after becoming rich, when he heard soft snores coming from his boyfriend lying on his lap. Looking down, he found John B’s mouth was partly open, his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face. He gently brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, observing his handsome face in awe. His heart swelled as John B leaned into his hand, seeking JJ’s touch even in his sleep. 

“JJ, are you even listening to me?” Kiera asked, a little too loudly for JJ’s liking.

“Shhhh, guys, John B’s asleep. Keep it down a bit,” he whispered back, being sure not to wake the sleeping boy. 

“Awww, that’s adorable,” Pope leaned over the hammock to look down at John B sleeping, which was, in fact, adorable. Kiera laughed, taking out her phone and snapping a picture, franticly apologizing after the flash went off. JJ was just happy she didn’t wake him, though his face did scrunch up uncomfortably. 

“This one’s a keeper,” she commented after looking at the picture. “Good blackmail material.”

“Send it to me, would ya?” JJ chuckled, already planning on making it his new backround, just so that he can annoy John B. It probably won’t last more than a day, though, John B will just end up bribing him into changing it with kisses (or some other cheesy shit that JJ is almost embarrassed works on him). Seconds later he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.

For the first time in hours, it became quiet.

“I don’t think he’s been sleeping much lately,” Pope said eventually.

JJ didn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend, “Yeah. And I think it’s gotten even fucking worse in the last few days.”

“This treasure hunt’s really getting to him. Because of his dad and all,” Kiera said before yawning. 

Silence, again.

“He’s going to be okay, though,” Kiera added after some time. “He’s going to be okay as long as he has you, JJ.”

JJ looked at her, a small smile on his face, “Yeah, he’s going to be okay. Cause he has all of us.” 

“That’s really deep, man,” Pope’s remark made Kie release a laugh, followed by JJ. It felt good to laugh, to finally feel happy and somehow free, like anything was possible. Tomorrow they’re getting that gold and JJ can finally leave, John B with him (always). They can all finally do what they want to, what they were meant to. And JJ never has to see his dad ever again.

“Fuck, I’m tired,” Kiera said. Pope and JJ both hummed in agreement. It didn’t take long before Kie’s and Pope’s snores filled the air as well, leaving JJ alone with his thoughts. He once again looked down at John B.

(I love you.)

JJ knew he shouldn’t sleep sitting up and that his back is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning, but he couldn’t bring himself to move and risk waking up John B. His friends will just have to deal with his constant complaining for a day or two. He leaned down and softly kissed the sleeping boy’s cheek before leaning back on the tree and closing his eyes.


End file.
